This invention generally relates to surgical devices, systems, and methods, and more particularly to slit lamps used to illuminate and view an anterior segment of an eye during an ophthalmic examination.
Slit lamps are used in ophthalmic applications to view an anterior segment of an eye with a beam of light. The anterior segment of an eye typically comprises a cornea, an iris, a sclera, an anterior lens capsule, a posterior lens capsule, and/or a lens nucleus. A beam of light is generated by the slit lamp to illuminate these tissues while a user views the illuminated area, often through a magnification optic such as a microscope. The beam of light can have a varying beam cross-section. For example, the beam of light will often be focused to form a narrow slit. Such a beam is desirable for examining layers of a cornea of an eye. In other instances, for example when viewing a large area of an eye, the user adjusts the beam to a wide beam cross-section. Slit lamps often pass light through a slot aperture. In many instances, the variation in the light beam is accomplished by mechanically changing a width across the slot aperture.
During Laser In-Situ Keratomileusis (LASIK) eye surgery, surgeons evaluate quality and positioning of a LASIK incision and resulting flap of tissue with a slit lamp. The beam of light from the slit lamp is well suited for viewing debris under a LASIK flap and also for viewing wrinkles in a LASIK flap. Debris and flap wrinkles are appropriately treated and corrected upon detection with a slit lamp examination.
While ophthalmic lamps proposed to date may be generally effective for patient examinations, further improvements would be desirable. In general, it would be desirable to provide slit lamps having decreased size and complexity. For example, slit lamps having fewer moving parts while providing a variable beam of light would be desirable.